


Just Sitting Waitin' on Two Pink Lines

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, hormonal Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Tim picked up his phone to google it, searching through result after result of posts about side effects of suppressants. Of course, he knew they could stop his heat all together, but they hadn’t before and he’d been on them for a few years now, since Bruce found out he started seeing Conner.That really left only one solution.Which was a really terrifying thought.





	Just Sitting Waitin' on Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about Tim crying because he was too pregnant to fit in his normal pants and I wanted to write it. I've never written ABO before, and probably won't again because it's not my thing, but I did enjoy this.

Bruce was away for Tim’s heat this month.

Or at least, it was supposed to be his heat.

He couldn’t stop staring at the calendar. His suppressants brought on his, albeit more manageable, heat like clockwork.

So why wasn’t he feeling it?

Conner was supposed to be over soon, ready to spend the five days with his boyfriend in the manor.

Tim picked up his phone to google it, searching through result after result of posts about side effects of suppressants. Of course, he knew they could stop his heat all together, but they hadn’t before and he’d been on them for a few years now, since Bruce found out he started seeing Conner.

That really left only one solution.

Which was a really terrifying thought.

Tim tore out of his room and ran down the hall to Dick’s room. He knew the older omega had to have something, he was much more promiscuous, had plenty of partners. He had to have-

He pulled a pregnancy test out of the cabinet, turning it over in his hands to read the instructions. There was just no way, they were so careful, and Kon was only half human, could he really be fertile enough to get him pregnant while on suppressants?

It took a few minutes for Tim to get up the courage to actually see if his suspicions were right, and after that, another few minutes for any kind of result to show on the stick.

It was a plus sign. He had to read the box three or four times to process what that actually meant.

“Tim?”

Oh god.

Tim looked up just as Conner leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, and Tim realized just how weird it must be to be hanging out on the floor of his oldest brother’s bathroom.

“Whatcha doing in here?” Kon asked, looking around the room before glancing down and seeing the white stick in his boyfriend’s hands. “Uh, what’s that?”

“What does it look like?” Tim asked, holding it out with one hand, running the other hand through his hair. He couldn’t be pregnant. He had a job, he was only 19 for gosh sakes. He didn’t have time for a baby, not with all the other stuff he had going on.

“When did this happen?” Kon asked, taking the stick into his hands, looking over it carefully, like it might change if he stared hard enough.

“When we had sex,” Tim scoffed, lowering his head into his hands.

“But, your suppressants-“

“Didn’t work, obviously,” Tim said, leaning his head back against the vanity he was sitting against. “What happened to you not being as fertile as a normal Alpha?”

“I’m not, Tim,” Kon shook his head, setting the test down on the counter and sitting on the floor beside him. “I guess we just had some dumb luck.”

“Dumb luck,” Tim scoffed. “Someone has it out for me up there.” He said, glaring at the ceiling. “Someone wanted to punish me for something.”

“Hey, it’s not so bad,” Kon said, nudging him a bit. “I mean, it’s not, uh, not ideal. But we get to have a baby, and we didn’t even know if we’d be able to get pregnant later in life.”

“Kon, we’re not even bonded,” Tim said, turning a glare on him. The taller of the two floundered a bit, and Tim could feel his pheromones trying to calm him down. “And I don’t want to yet. Not until we’re married.”

“Well then-“

“No, I don’t want to get married,” Tim said, tilting his head back against the cabinet. “Not yet. We’re too young.”

“Okay,” Kon nodded, reaching for one of Tim’s hands to hold in his own. “Well what do you want to do?”

Tim blinked up at the ceiling, trying to wrack his brain on their options. They had some, obviously, but none of them sounded any better than another, at least as far as how he felt.

“I don’t know yet,” Tim shook his head. “How are you so calm right now?”

“You deserve to have the freak out this time,” Kon said with a small smile, reaching out to wrap an arm around Tim’s shoulders and pull him in for a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 

Conner wasn’t entirely sure what he was thinking. They couldn’t have a baby, they were 19 years old. He could barely take care of himself, he couldn’t cook, his room was atrocious, and he didn’t watch child-appropriate television.

He was pacing in his room when he heard Clark land in the back yard. He ran to the window and threw it open, leaning out before Superman could even get in the house.

“Clark,” He said, not loud enough for others to hear but loud enough to get his attention. Clark looked up through his glasses, blinking up at the window. “Can you come up here, I need to talk to you.”

Kon stepped away from the window, continuing his pacing as Clark climbed in through the window, raising a brow at the boy.

“What’s going on?” He asked, sitting down at Kon’s desk.

“I’m in trouble,” Kon groaned, sitting on his bed with his back to Clark. He didn’t think he could look him in the eye.

“What happened? Did someone get hurt?”

“No, nothing like that,” Kon said, turning to try and reassure him that no one was hurt and he didn’t screw up as superboy. “Tim’s pregnant.”

Clark sucked in a deep breath and blew it back out.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Kon nodded. “He took like four tests.”

“Were you two not using any kind of protection?”

“Of course we were, he’s been on the pill for a long time,” Kon said, turning more until his knee was up on the bed. “A-and I’m not a full human, I’m only half human. I’m not supposed to be as fertile, Lex said so.”

“Well obviously you’re still somewhat fertile,” Clark said, leaning back in the desk chair. “What are you two going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Kon shook his head. “We talked about different options but we haven’t really, uh, decided anything.”

“Does batman know?”

“No, we decided not to tell anyone.”

“Then why are you telling me?”

Kon looked down at his lap for a minute. He just….he wanted guidance, someone to tell him everything would be fine. He couldn’t tell Ma and Pa, they’d kill him for doing something so stupid.

He looked over as he felt the bed dip beside him, and he looked up to notice his vision was blurry. He blinked back the tears in his eyes, trying to keep his absolute dread under control.

“Don’t worry,” Clark said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever you two decide to do, I’ll support you. You just let me know, whatever you need, okay?”

“Okay,” Kon nodded.

“And I won’t tell Batman.”

* * *

 

Tim was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had and appointment that afternoon with an OBGYN in Bludhaven to discuss options for whatever he was going to do. He still didn’t know what he wanted.

What Kon said was true, they had discussed kids sometimes, albeit further in the future, but there was a fear that they wouldn’t be able to conceive since Tim had been on suppressants for so long and Kon’s lower fertility. He couldn’t help but think it might be their only shot.

On the other hand, they weren’t married, weren’t bonded, and Tim burnt his breakfast hot pocket in the microwave that morning. The smell made him so nauseous he puked up whatever was in his stomach and he lost his appetite.

How the hell would he be able to take care of a fragile little thing?

“Hey.”

He turned his head towards the door, saw Kon leaning in the doorway.

“Hey,” Tim said back, clasping his hands over his stomach. It was weird because his stomach was still mostly flat. By his math he was only five or six weeks along, and it was a first pregnancy and he was a pretty slim person. He didn’t expect to get too huge.

“You ready to go?” Kon asked, checking over his shoulder. No one knew exactly where they were going, just going out for the day. He didn’t want to tell anyone if they decided to not have a baby.

“Yeah,” Tim nodded, rolling himself out of bed. He swayed a little on his feet, still slightly nauseous from that morning. “Think you better drive.”

“You okay?” Kon asked as they headed into the hallway.

“No,” Tim shook his head, starting down the stairs. He didn’t offer anything else, didn’t know who else might be listening.

Once out in the car, Tim sighed as he sunk into the passenger seat.

“I had my first bout of morning sickness this morning,” He said, finally answering Kon’s question as he jammed the key into the ignition. “I puked just because of the smell of a burnt hot pocket.”

“Aw, babe,” Kon said, reaching over to rub his knee through his jeans. “You sure you’re up for this today?”

“No, but I don’t want to put it off,” Tim sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Kon nodded.

“What if this is our only chance?”

“Huh?”

“To have a baby,” Tim added. “What if we can’t conceive again and this was just a freak of nature.”

“Okay,” Kon shrugged.

“You wouldn’t be mad if we decided not to?” Tim asked, leaning his head back against the seat.

“No,” Kon shook his head. “And if we can’t have another, we can always adopt. Like we talked about maybe doing one day.”

“Really?” Tim asked, grasping the hand on his knee.

“Of course,” Kon nodded. “I mean, if we decide we’re not ready to have a baby right now, then that’s that.”

Tim smiled a bit before he turned to look out the window and fall into a small nap.

* * *

 

The doctor left the two of them alone to talk for a bit.

They really had three options.

Option one was he went home, took a pill, and that would be it. He was still early enough for that.

Option two was he goes through with the pregnancy and they give up the baby for adoption.

Option three was they have the baby, raise it, probably screw it up and be a family.

Tim was staring at the pregnancy diagrams on the wall, thinking over the options in his head.

“What are you thinking?” Kon asked from the chair he was in, politely not looking up Tim’s paper gown, since he was sitting on the exam table.

“I don’t know,” Tim shook his head. “I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to decide.”

“Tim, whatever you want, we’ll do, okay?” Kon asked, getting up to sit on the table beside him, lace their fingers together. “If you don’t want to go through with this, that’s okay. If you do, we’ll figure it out. We’re a team.”

Tim nodded. He thought he knew what he wanted to do, but he was terrified.

* * *

 

They decided to get a hotel room in Bludhaven for the night. He didn’t want to do this at home where others could wonder what was going on.

Conner had gone out to get them dinner, and Tim was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, staring at the pill on the vanity counter.

“I hope you know this is nothing personal,” Tim said, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t know why I’m talking to you, you don’t have ears. You’re not even an inch long yet.”

Tim scowled at the pill. He was so nauseated, he doubted he could even keep it down. He really just wanted to take a long nap. He knew those were both because of the baby, and so was the fact that he had to pee like once an hour.

“We’re just not ready for you right now,” Tim shook his head. “We’re 19, that’s so young. And besides, we’d want you to have more prepared parents.”

He didn’t get an answer, not that he expected one. Once it was older it would probably kick in response to his voice, but he wouldn’t know what that felt like. He always assumed it would feel really weird, never thought he would want to feel it.

But maybe he did.

Or maybe he was talking to an extremely undeveloped fetus and he needed to get over himself.

“Tim?”

He looked over and saw Kon appear in the doorway, a bag of food in one hand. He eyed the pill, looked back over at Tim.

“I can’t,” Tim shook his head, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. “I can’t Kon, I’m sorry. I know we’re not ready and it’s stupid but I want to have this baby.”

“Hey, Babe,” Kon said, dropping the bag on the floor and moving to kneel in front of Tim, take his hands in both of his. “It’s not stupid. If you want to have the baby, we’ll have the baby, okay?”

“Really?” Tim asked, bringing a hand up to wipe his tears.

“Yeah. You and me, we’re a team, remember? We’ll get through this together,” Kon nodded, and Tim smiled down at him, wiping more tears away.

* * *

 

Telling Bruce was….an experience.

Of course, he didn’t have a place where he could corner him without interruption except at work, so after throwing up his lunch he brushed his teeth and marched himself to Bruce’s office.

“Hey, Bruce? Can I talk to you about something?” He asked, knocking on the open glass door.

“Of course,” Bruce motioned for him to come in, and Tim shut the door behind him. Bruce looked up at that, since most of their conversations at work weren’t confidential.

“Before I tell you, I just want you to know, I’ve thought it through and already made up my mind,” Tim said as he sat in the chair, his head swimming with more nausea. He hoped he could keep whatever was left in his stomach down until he could get through with this conversation.

“Okay,” Bruce said, raising an eyebrow. “What’s this about?”

“It’s about me,” Tim said, crossing his arms. “Well and Conner. Me and Conner.”

“Tim,” Bruce shook his head. “If you’re thinking about bonding-“

“No, it’s not that,” Tim said, holding his hands up in surrender. “We’re not bonding yet, but, uh, Bruce, I’m pregnant.”

And that was when Tim felt his gorge rise and reached for the waste basket.

He could feel Bruce’s large hand on his back, his alpha pheromones washing over him, making him feel protected. From what, he didn’t know, but he hoped it would be enough to calm his stomach.

“And you’ve made up your mind,” Bruce said, sitting down in the chair beside Tim instead of behind his desk.

“We’re going to have the baby,” Tim nodded. “We’re not getting married or bonded, but this is what we decided to do.”

“Is that so?” Bruce asked, raising both brows.

“It’s what I wanted to do,” Tim explained, setting down the garbage pail. “I’ve thought about it a lot.”

“I hope you know this will be a media storm,” Bruce said, gently running a hand through Tim’s hair, something he did when Tim was younger and needed comforting. “I’ll help you with that and work as much as I can.”

“I know,” Tim nodded. “They’ll have a field day. But I’m okay with it. They have a field day with everything I do.”

“I’m proud of you for thinking this through,” Bruce said, kissing his forehead. “Why don’t you head home for the rest of the day and relax? I can cover whatever you need to get done.”

“Bruce, I’m okay to work,” Tim said, giving him a small smile. “I mean, I have to get used to being nauseous, right?”

“Hm,” Bruce hummed, running a hand through his hair once more. “I suppose. You’re not that far along yet.”

“No,” Tim shook his head, leaning into Bruce’s touch. “I have my eight week ultrasound tomorrow.”

“Would you like some company?” Bruce asked, and Tim smiled before shaking his head.

“Conner is going with me,” Tim explained. “But could you do me a favor and not tell everyone? We’ve only told you and Clark so far, I want to tell everyone when I come home tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Bruce nodded, giving him a genuine smile.

* * *

 

Tim rushed into the manor faster than Conner could get out of the car.

Not only did they get to hear the baby, they got to see it. Granted, it was the size of a raspberry, but it was something.

“Guys?” Tim called into the house. His brothers and sister should be home, his appointment was later in the day. His belly was just starting to show, though not through his shirt yet, and he found that he rested his hand there much more.

“We’re in here!”

He made his way over to the kitchen and saw Jason stirring something on the stove while everyone else sat around the kitchen table, playing what looked like Euchre.

“Hey, Timmy,” Dick greeted, looking up from his card. “You’re in a good mood today.”

“Of course I am,” Tim said as he started taking off his jacket and scarf, hanging them on the pegs by the door. “I have some exciting news.”

“Did you turn into a speedster?” Kon asked as he ambled his way into the kitchen, eyeing Tim. “I didn’t even park before you were out of the car.”

“Sorry, I’m just excited,” Tim said, and he could see Jason turn, his nostrils flaring. He was checking to see if they were bonded.

“What’s the good news?” Duke asked, putting his own cards on the table face down. Cassandra followed suit, tucking them against her chest. Damian continued to glare at his own hand, and Tim couldn’t remember if they had ever taught him to play before.

“Look,” Tim said, rushing forward to put his sonogram picture on top of the pile of cards in the middle of the table. Everyone leaned in to look at it, even Jason came over to see what it was.

“Timmy,” Dick said, looking up first, a smile growing on his face. “Are you serious?”

Tim nodded, biting his lip.

“My baby brother!” Dick said, rushing around the table and lifting Tim up into a hug. “How long?”

“I’m eight weeks,” Tim said, and Dick kissed his forehead.

“Congratulations,” Duke said, and Jason stepped over to Conner to shake his hand.

“Good dad,” Cass said, and Tim ran over to her to hug her.

“This is a small child, Drake,” Damian said, picking up the picture. “It takes after you.”

“Damian, this is a normal size,” Tim chuckled, too high on cloud nine. He stood beside Damian and lifted his shirt a little, revealing his slight bump. “See, right now, it’s about the size of a raspberry. But it’s going to grow fast. Besides, it might take after Conner.”

“And you had this child out of wedlock,” Damian said, raising a brow.

“Damian!” Dick scolded.

“Well, you were also out of wedlock,” Tim said, smiling down at Damian. “And we’ll be just fine.” He looked back at Conner, who smiled back at him.

* * *

 

Conner was spending a lot more time at the manor now, taking Tim to doctor’s appointments, helping him through morning sickness, and generally just being attentive to his needs.

But Damian found Tim crying first and he didn’t entirely know how to handle the situation.

He saw Tim laying on his bed, trying to force his slacks closed, though it seemed like that was a losing battle.

“Drake, what are you doing?” He asked, and Tim’s head flopped back, letting out a groan.

“My pants don’t fit!” He wailed, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“Of course they don’t, you’re pregnant,” He said, but that seemed to do little to help since Tim just let out another sob. “What are you blubbering about, you were just saying two weeks ago that the child would grow quickly.”

“But I’m getting fat!” Tim screeched, and that was when Conner arrived in the doorway beside Damian.

“Babe, what’s the matter?” He asked, striding past the boy to sit on the bed, pull Tim into a sitting position.

“I can’t button my slacks,” He mumbled, and Damian rolled his eyes again. “I’m getting fat.”

“No, you’re not getting fat,” Kon shook his head, taking Tim’s chin in his hand. “No, that’s the baby.”

“Have you forgotten?” Damian asked, raising a brow. “Perhaps I should remind you that you brought this on yourself?”

“Damian, come sit here,” Conner said, and Damian didn’t expect that. He slowly sat down on Tim’s other side, and Kon took his hand to feel Tim’s lower abdomen. “Does that feel like fat?”

Damian had to admit, the stomach was oddly firm.

“No, it does not,” He shook his head.

“See? Babe, it’s okay. The baby is growing,” Kon said, and Tim sniffled. “Why don’t you call in today and we go shopping for some clothes.”

“I don’t wanna get maternity clothes!” Tim whined as he flopped back onto the bed. “They’re gonna make me look huge.”

“Okay, okay,” Kon nodded. “Let me go see if Dick has any pants that might fit you for a bit longer, okay?”

Tim nodded as Kon fled, leaving Damian alone with the hormone machine.

“I’m sorry, I know I sound crazy,” Tim said, staring up at the ceiling.

“Mood swings are a symptom of pregnancy, are they not?” Damian asked, and Tim nodded, wiping at his eyes.

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect to cry because I can’t button my pants,” Tim mumbled. “I guess you probably wouldn’t understand.”

“What do you mean?” Damian asked.

“You’re an alpha, right?” Tim asked, turning his head slightly to look at his brother.

“I-I don’t,” Damian shook his head, but paused. “I was unsure of what I was.”

“Ugh,” Tim groaned, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I have like superhuman sense of smell, Dames, I didn’t realize.”

“You can tell I am an alpha?” Damian asked, and Tim smiled at him a bit.

“Well, I can smell it on you,” Tim nodded. “Not sure if everyone else can yet.”

“What is that like?”

“Comforting,” Tim said, smiling a bit as he sat up. “Like Conner. Like Bruce and Jason.”

“Hm,” Damian hummed as Conner came back with a pair of pants.

“Here, babe, these should fit you,” He said, and Tim stood up to try on the pants, and they were a little long but at least he could button them. “Buy you a bit more time before we have to get you maternity pants.”

“Thanks,” Tim said with a small smile. “Both of you.”

* * *

 

20 weeks meant they could tell if they were having a boy or a girl, and Tim wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He also wasn’t sure why he couldn’t seem to get enough sex.

They had sex in the morning, when Tim came home on lunch, when Tim came home, and twice or three times at night.

He was lucky Kon had a quick turnaround.

“Tim, babe,” Kon moaned, mouthing at the back of Tim’s neck, trying to drown himself in his scent. “Babe, please.”

“Kon,” Tim groaned, pulling his head forward to detach the lips from the back of his neck. “Kon, I told you-“

“So why don’t we just get married?” Kon asked, and Tim turned around to look him in the eye. “I’m serious.”

“Kon,” Tim whined, “I’m all pregnant and huge, I won’t fit in a nice suit.”

“But are you saying yes?”

“And I don’t want to stress over a wedding,”

“But are you saying yes?”

“And I don’t know how the bonding will affect me during pregnancy,” Tim mumbled.

“But-“

“Yes, Conner!” Tim shouted, and Kon’s face broke out in a smile. “Yes, once we have the baby, we can get married.”

“And the bonding?” Kon asked, and Tim could feel his heart swell. He grabbed one of Kon’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

“Tomorrow, we’ll ask the doctor if we can, okay?” Tim asked, and Kon leaned in to kiss his forehead. “And if we can, okay.”

“I love you, Tim,” Kon said, bringing his hand up to his mouth to kiss. “You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Tim nodded. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

Tim could feel Kon’s joy through their bond as he painted the nursery.

He couldn’t be in the room, overpowering scent and all, but it was still a wonderful feeling to be able to share so much just between the two of them.

He reached a hand down as the baby started to kick, a new spot than he had been kicking an hour prior.

“Hey, Timmy?” Dick asked, knocking on the door frame. “You got a sec?”

“Sure,” Tim nodded, setting his book aside. He had been reading up on pregnancy and what to expect in the next 10 weeks.

“Alfred made cookies, you wanna come dig into them with me?”

“Ugh, can’t you just bring them up here?” Tim asked, not liking the idea of getting up. He was getting to the point where it was hard to get up by himself. He got stuck in a conference chair a few days prior.

“No, come on, I want to beat Damian to them,” Dick said, reaching out to help Tim to his feet.

“Ugh. I’m pregnant, Dick, I don’t like moving,” Tim said as he was led out to the hall and down the stairs.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he saw the majority of the superhero community standing under a sign that said ‘Congratulations’ in blue.

“Surprise!” Dick shouted, turning to smile at him. “A baby shower.”

Tim felt his eyes welling up before he could even smile. He was over emotional about everything, which meant he was crying both because of the surprise and the happiness he felt.

“Oh, Timmy,” Dick said, pulling him in for a hug as tears fell from his eyes. He only had a moment to hear footsteps thudding down the stairs before Conner was pulling him away from Dick.

“What’s all this?” He asked, and Tim didn’t know if he was referring to the mass of people of Tim’s blubbering.

“It’s a surprise baby shower,” Dick explained, and Tim hiccupped a sob. Conner chuckled as he pulled him in for a hug.

“They’re so nice!” He cried, and Kon nodded, giving Tim a kiss on top of the head.

“Okay, we’re feeling a little overwhelmed,” Kon said, and he saw a few people in the crowd nod. “How about we sit down and we can do this with a few less people at a time, yeah?”

Tim nodded, let Kon lead him across the hall to the parlor, sit him down on the couch.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tim shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“I know,” Kon nodded, giving his forehead a kiss. “I’ll send in a few people and when you feel comfortable, you can come make the rounds with everyone else, okay?”

“Okay,” Tim nodded, wiping at his eyes. “I’ll be back to normal after the baby, right?”    

“Of course,” Kon said, rubbing at his belly before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Is Tim okay?” Diana asked when Kon walked up to her and Clark.

“Yeah, he’s in the parlor with Stephanie and Cassie,” He nodded. “He’s just pretty overwhelmed right now. The doctor said bonding during pregnancy might make him more emotional than normal.”

“Congratulations, by the way,” Clark said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Thank you,” Kon said.

“Have you two decided on a name yet?” Diana asked, and Kon nodded.

“Yeah, but we’re not telling anyone yet,” Kon explained. “Want to keep it to just ourselves for a little while longer.”

“That’s understandable,” Diana nodded. “Might I say you two are handling this very well.”

“That means a lot,” Kon said, because he knew inside he was an absolute mess. “I’m going to go make the rounds.”

He bid the pair good bye and headed over to where Damian was standing with his friends, Jason and Roy, who had Lian on his hip.

“Hey, Conner,” Jon said, wrapping his arms around Kon’s middle.

“The hormone monster okay?” Jason asked, raising a brow. Kon knew he was protective of the two omegas in their pack.

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Kon nodded. “He’s just overwhelmed is all.”

“Shouldn’t you be comforting him, Clone?” Damian asked, raising a brow up at him.

“He’s okay right now,” Kon said. “I can comfort him through our bond. But I’m sure he’d be willing to have you as company.”

Damian scoffed, but he still left the group.

“Cocky little alpha,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Learned from the best,” Roy chuckled, and Jason glared at him while Lian giggled. “Go see Papa, okay Pumpkin? I’m going to go say hi to uncle Dick.”

“’m not a pumpkin, Daddy,” Lian said as Jason took her into his arms. The two men exchanged a kiss before rushing off.

“Conner, when is Tim going to have the baby?” Jon asked. “I get to be an uncle right?”

“Of course, kiddo,” Kon said, ruffling his hair. “And it should be another ten weeks.”

* * *

 

It was six weeks, actually, when Tim started getting contractions at work during a presentation.

Bruce was saying something, Tim wasn’t paying attention. His stomach had hurt a bit during the morning, but now he was sure, he was having contractions.

“Tim?”

He looked up, saw Bruce staring right at him.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh, actually, excuse me for a moment,” Tim said, slowly rising to his feet. He was making his way out the door when he heard Bruce adjourn the meeting and follow after him.

He pulled out his phone on his way to his office and called Conner, who answered right away.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, and of course he knew something was wrong.

“Kon, I’m having contractions, I need you to meet me at the hospital,” Tim said, and he heard Kon suck in a breath.

“Is this it?”

“I don’t know,” Tim shook his head as he grabbed his brief case and the bag of clothes he kept under his desk for emergencies. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

“Okay. Tim, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tim said, hanging up his phone and dropping it into his bag.

“Tim, let me drive you,” Bruce said from the doorway.

“Bruce, I can drive myself,” Tim said, but he had to grab the edge of his desk as another contraction hit him.

“Come on, I’m parked in the garage,” Bruce said, and Tim nodded as he followed.

* * *

 

Conner stopped by the gift shop on his way up to the NICU.

Tim was spending all day there, and while Kon was there most of the time too, he had gone back to the manor to pick up more baby clothes and shower.

Jack didn’t have to stay for much longer, but he was a preemie so he had to be kept for a little while. He was perfectly healthy and on track, just a little early.

“Hey,” Kon said as he strode in, set the flowers he bought on the table beside Tim’s chair.

“Hey yourself,” Tim said, stretching up to kiss him slowly. His body was still pretty sore, and sitting in the chair all day was getting to him. “These for Jack?”

“No, they’re for you,” Kon said, leaning over Jack’s crib to see he was asleep.

“For me?”

“Yeah,” Kon nodded. “You pushed a baby out of your body, babe. You deserve all of the flowers in the world.”

“You’re so sweet,” Tim said, reaching out to pull Kon in for another kiss. “Jack should be up to eat again soon.”

“Well Damian and Jon are coming up to the hospital after school in an hour or so,” Kon said, sitting on the arm of the chair. “Jon hasn’t been up to see Jack yet.”

“So about what I said,” Tim said, and Kon was shocked at the change in subject.

“About what?”

“The whole getting married once we had Jack thing,” Tim said, reaching out to take Kon’s hand. “I meant it. Dick and Bruce have been working on a guest list. I was thinking once it gets warm, before I turn 21.”

“That sounds amazing,” Kon said, bring his hand up to give it a kiss. “I hope you know how happy you make me. How happy you both make me.”

“I do,” Tim nodded. “You two make me happy, too. I’m so happy we did this.”

* * *

 

Kon snagged Jack as he went running down the hall, squealing with joy as Kon swung him up and gave his cheek a few kisses.

“Dada, Dada,” He said, patting Kon’s chest. “Daddy.”

“I haven’t seen your daddy in a bit,” Kon said, setting Jack down and letting him run off. “I’ll go find him for you, okay?”

“Daddy, daddy!” Jack shouted, running towards Damian’s room. The teen would keep him busy for a bit.

Kon tried to follow the sound of Tim’s heartbeat, feel it through their bond where he was. He was getting good at Tim-location, was usually able to pinpoint him.

He followed the sound to Dick’s bedroom, which was currently empty since Dick was at his apartment in Bludhaven. But the light in the bathroom was on.

“Tim?” He asked, leaning in the doorway. Tim was sitting on the floor holding a stick in his hands. He turned to look at Kon with a big smile. “Whatcha got there?”

“Sit,” Tim said, patting the spot beside him. Kon sat down and leaned over, seeing the lack of result on the stick. “I felt kinda sick this morning, I just wanted to check.”

“You think you might be?” Kon asked, wrapping an arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“I think so,” Tim nodded. “I feel kinda bloated and whatnot. But we’ll know for sure in a minute.”

“Jack’s looking for you, you know,” Kon said, staring down at the test. “I think it’s almost lunch time, and he likes it better when you feed him.”

“I’ll feed him,” Tim nodded, checking his watch. “In like twenty seconds.”

Kon twisted his wedding ring around on his finger, feeling the smooth gold band turn as he fidgeted.

“When did you stop taking the pill?” Kon asked, and Tim looked up, counting on his fingers.

“Like three or four months ago. Should be out of my system,” Tim said, looking back down as something started to develop on the test. “Hey, look.”

The pair watched as a pink plus sign appeared in the middle, staring back at them.

“Kon, I’m pregnant,” He said, smile growing on his face. “We’re going to have another baby.”

Kon pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you, Tim,” He said, and Tim stretched up to give him a kiss.

“I love you too,” Tim said, letting the test fall into his lap. “Let’s go feed the little monster, huh?”

“Okay,” Kon said, helping Tim to his feet and waiting for him to stick the test in his pocket. “But after we feed Damian, let’s get Jack some lunch.”

 


End file.
